Everybody Can Change
by NebulaWrites
Summary: Most people would see it as impossible, making him realize that there was more to life and that revenge wasn't everything and that he shouldn't be killing because it wasn't *him*.


_ah boredom is a fish XD (if you understand what i mean then good for you XD XD XD) i'm just struggling through writer's blocks so yeah, a new fanfic is out x3 xP Disclaimer: i only own the main girl(Ariel), her sister(Tiana), Smokey(the cat), Song(the horse), the other two horses, the two dogs and the guy mentioned at the end XD(Michelangelo)_

* * *

 _Most people would see it as impossible, making him realize that there was more to life and that revenge wasn't everything and that he shouldn't be killing because it wasn't_ _ **him**_ _._

The sound of boots crushing shrubbery woke a woman with a start; her green eyes went wide as she heard voices. Quickly she put out the low fire she had been using to keep herself warm and gathered her belongings before speedily climbing a tree. **"I was sure I saw a fire."** A hushed voice said and the woman sighed a little, reaching for her necklace reflexively only to find she didn't have it on.

" **Sir, I found a necklace!"** the voice said and she mentally cursed but soon cursed aloud when the branch she was on snapped and she was sent falling towards the forest floor. She hit someone on her way down and hissed when she hit her head against a rock, with a whimper she gingerly felt the back of her head and pulled her hand back when she felt something wet. Blood.

The woman felt woozy when she saw the blood and she gagged. **"Sir are you alright?"** the voice said and she finally saw the owner of the voice, Yoki didn't seem to recognize her as he helped a hooded man stand. She sat up and winced when she felt dizzy.

" **You, aren't you Tiana Yerlight, the Mind Alchemist?"** a deep voice asked and she glanced up, clear annoyance in her green gaze, **"No I am not! There are more than enough obvious traits that we have different! She had blue eyes, I have green, she has curly blonde hair and I have straight blonde hair with brown streaks! She's an alchemist, I am an alkahestrist, she has pale skin, I have tanner skin, she's quiet and polite and I obviously am fucking not!"** the man seemed to blink in surprise under his hood as she stood slowly and ripped off a piece of her shirt to attempt to staunch the blood from her head. **"Now if you excuse me I have to figure out a way to heal my head because you shit faces scared the living hell out of me and I hid but fell out of the tree!"** she spat beginning to walk away in anger, **"Yoki can help you."**

The woman froze at that and looked over her shoulder, Yoki looked just as surprised as she was. **"Seeing as you are not the Mind Alchemist then we owe it to you for startling you and you ending up hurt."** She scowled at the hooded man's words and glared daggers at Yoki, **"I don't need help from Military bastards like you."** she stated as she began walking away before she noticed obvious smears of blood on the hooded man. **"Besides, the bleeding's all but stopped which is more than we can say for your leg. My home is not far from here, come with me and I can help you."**

Both Yoki and the hooded man were obviously very surprised at her words and the woman rubbed the back of her neck. **"Either take the offer or not."** she muttered as she grabbed her bag and began walking in the direction of her farm, **"Your cursed State Alchemist sister will not be there, will she?"** the hooded man asked and the woman shook her head as she continued walking, **"I make it a point to avoid military as much as possible, that includes my own family."**

It wasn't until she'd reached the edge of her fields that she realized the men were following her. She smiled a little and let out a sharp whistle as she pushed open the gate, three of her horses came running up to her and she smiled. **"Get on one."** She said as she got up onto Song, a pure white stallion.

When both men were on the horses she clicked her tongue and they were off riding towards the silhouette of her house. Eventually she stopped the horses with three clicks of her tongue and she got off of Song, stroking his black mane with a gentle hand. **"Go to your stables and rest."** She said softly and the horses ran off again, without a word she pushed open the door and walked inside. **"Please, let me find some lamps to light up the place. I don't want you breaking something or getting even more hurt."**

With amazing speed she navigated through the dark and lit every candle and lamp she could to brighten the house. **"Come in, make yourself at home and please don't mind the dust. It tends to accumulate when you aren't around to wipe it away."** The woman said as she began wiping away as much dust as she could with a cloth she had found. Yoki walked in without a care but the man in the hood was more cautious, **"Nothing's gonna jump out and bite you I promise."**

Just then her white and gray cat ran in through the open door and rubbed against her legs, **"Oh Smokey, I've missed you!"** she said picking up Smokey and stroking her sleek soft fur, **"Do you have any food?"** Yoki asked as he walked into the kitchen and she sighed, glaring after him before following, **"Possibly, I don't know for sure I mean, I've been away for a week."**

Just then there was a knock at the door even though it was wide open, **"Yes, it's open obviously."** She called and a man walked into the house, the woman scowled and began throwing everything not breakable at him. **"Out, out,** _ **OUT!**_ **I do not want you in my house Michelangelo! I am not marrying you, I am not selling my farm and I am definitely not dealing with you so out!"** she shouted as she began trying to push the burly Michelangelo out of the door, **"Hospitable aren't you Ariel?"**

Ariel scowled and clapped her hands twice loudly then snapped three times just as loudly. Suddenly two large dogs came charging down the stairs barking and snapping at Michelangelo. **"I am hospitable to those I wish to be. Fortunately you are not one of them."** she said as the man was chased from the house by the dogs and from the window you could see him running towards the fence with the dogs on his heels.

" **Nothing's going to jump out and bite huh?"** the hooded man grunted and Ariel sighed as she began picking up the things she'd been throwing at Michelangelo. **"Those dogs only attack who I order them to, one snap per person in the room besides me in order of which they came, Yoki, you then Michelangelo. Three snaps. Two claps means attack, one means guard, three follow, four stay, five rest."** She explained as she opened a window in the kitchen and closed the front door after the dogs had come in again. **"You have a lot of animals."** Yoki commented, as he seemed to enjoy eating the apple in his hand, the blonde puffed out her cheeks and rolled her green eyes. **"It's a farm, what do you expect? Just one of each animal? No."**

* * *

 _x3 :P because of boredom i'm gonna continue this whenever i get writer's blocks on other stories x3 x3 x3 thanks for reading if you actually did and yeah, see you **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_ _(if you know what that is kinda referencing then oh my god i want to be your friend!)_


End file.
